Halloween Time!
by KuroshitsujiLover22
Summary: A halloween story with a few laughs and high energy,Please read!


****

I do not own Star Wars the Clone Wars. Although I do own apples,and the costume to mention, no that's it. Oh yeah, here's the ages. Ahsoka:4 Anakin:7 Plo:28 Obi-Wan:27 Padme:7 Bariss:5 Satine:26 Luminara:26 1/2 Rex:6 Cody:6 Gree:6 Windu:27 Ventress:7 1/2 Dooku:32 Bane:5 Oh yeah,I do not own Bane's outfit or Scare Tactics,and all the kids have Halloween bags.

* * *

Ahsoka: Wooohooo! It's Halloween! Master Plo, are you ready yet? You're taking forever! (Ahsoka was wearing a vanpire princess outfit that looked like the one Sleeping Beauty wore except it was dark purple with a thick blood red line in the middle that was decorated with black spirals and a black princess crown with purple huh.)

Plo Koon: Patience young one, it's hard to used this ninja costume since and I can't find a place to put my the mask doesn't fit.

Ahsoka: Ughhhhhh. (Doorbell rings) I'll get it! (Ahsoka opens door) Hi Master Obi-Wan. Hi Skyguy!

Anakin:Could you please stop calling me that! (Anakin is a pirate with an eyepatch,peg leg,hat with skull and crossbones, and a dark blue bandana underneath, the rest looked like jack sparrow except in indigo and dark brown,plus he had a plastic sword and a hook on his hand although his real hand was in his sleeve,and he used that hook to hold his goody bag.)

Obi-Wan: Now Anakin,you must behave.(Obi-Wan was wearing a skeleton costume although he painted his face to be half skeleton half human, with a purple top hat.) Ahsoka, have any of the others arrived?

Ahsoka:No,hey Skyguy they're showing Scare Tactics! Wanna watch?

Anakin: Yeah! (The two raced to the the couch and turned on the TV.)

After a while Plo found a place to put his lightsaber and started talking with Obi-Wan until the doorbell rang again, Plo answered this time.

Plo:Nice to see you Luminara,and you too Bariss.

Bariss: Hi Master Plo.(Bariss was dressed as a witch in a dark green dress with a pointy dark green and black felt a broom with a green handle about her hieght.)

Luminara:Hello Plo.(Luminara was a fridge, no one knowes why.)

Skyguy and Ahsoka welcomed Bariss to the TV. Luminara joined the Jedi's conversation and soon the bell rang -Wan opened the door to see Satine smiling with Padme next to her.

Satine:Hello Obi-Wan nice to see you.(Satine was dressed a skeleton queen with a fake bones used for a crown and a black slimming dress.)

Obi-Wan:Why hello Satine,and what a cute costume you're wearing Padme.

Padme:Thank you. (Padme wore a girly pink fairy costume with sparkly pink wings to match her cinderella like gown and a pink stick with a star on it for her wand,every kid had the same basket that looks like a pumpkin except it's a different color.)

Padme soon joined the others except she screamed so they had to change it to Cartoon joined the Jedi now Jedi/Senator conversation,and you guessed it!The bell rang again and Luminara answered.

Luminara: Hi Windu!What, don't you like Halloween? Nice to see you Gree,Rex,and could join the rest in the living 're still waiting for 3 more people.

Gree,Rex,Cody:Okay!(They were all wearing the same costume, a werewolf,except Rex, he was a vampire had the same design as Ahsoka. The only difference between Gree and Cody was that Cody had grey fur and Gree had brown fur.

Windu:Luminara I don't really like costumes there itchy or uncombfortable,and why are you dressed as a fridge?(Windu was wearing his usual Halloweener.)

Luminara:I don't know Ahsoka22 made me!

The reason why is that I wanted a random costume! Later the doorbell rang again,Satine answered.

Satine:Hi Dooku, really,army guy?Hi Ventress cool fairy!Bane, as least try to show some effort next time.

Bane:What, it took me forever to find a new hat!It may look dark brown but it's really maroon,a diffrent kind of brown.(Same outfit as always,except the hat.)

Ventress: That was as much change we could get him to do.(Same costume as Padme's but it was black with really dark purple.)

Dooku:She's not lying.(Again Dooku is army guy in regular camoflauge.)

When Obi-Wan saw Dooku he gave everyone glo sticks and comlinks in case they get they headed stayed at the house for a reason to be known a lot of trick or treating Bane tried to steal some of Ahsoka's candy but Ahsoka caught him and was about to slug him when Rex did it for her,Bane got a black eye and Skyguy lent Bane his eyepatch and took out a spare. Everyone started keeping thier candy away from Bane. After a lot more trick or treating the bags weighed to much so the adults held what they could hold and 6 kids helped carry 3 bags.2 kids per bag. Dooku held 2,and they went they arrived the kids saw apple bobbing, pumpkin pie, a space put apart for trading candy,pin the eye on the pumpkin, hula hoops,wrap the mummy,bean bag toss,ring toss,lawn bowling,a rollar coster,a haunted house,and an inflatable obstacle of them were inside,yeah, it was a very very big 's what the Jedi/Senator/Sith talk was about and Windu prepared it all.

Every person under 8yrs:Woooaahhh.

Windu:Most of these are contests and the winner gets a come from 1st to 9th place, in fact every person gets a trophy.

After changing their costumes so they won't get dirty they played for 8 hours straight of playing soon the future jedi,sith,clones,senator and bounty hunter fell asleep,it was from 10pm to 6am. But before they fell asleep Satine,Luminara,Windu,Obi-Wan,Plo,Dooku had a bit longer then short conversation.

Obi-Wan:How could they have so much energy!

Dooku:I know!What could give them 8 hours worth of energy?

Luminara:Windu,what drink did you give them?

Windu:(thinks for a minuete)Apple and orange juice,sugar free from concentrate

Satine:Duh,it was the was filled with sugar which gave them high energy.

Plo:Say I to let them have only 5 pieces of candy and save the rest for the next few days.

All: I.

Plo: It's unanimous.

Obi-Wan:Let's put their trophies in their sleeping bags so they find it tomorrow.

Satine:Fine,come on let's get the trophies.

Here is the list of who got what:

1st place: Bariss

2cd place: Ahsoka

3rd place:Venteress

4th place:Padme

5th place:Rex

6th place:Cody

7th place:Gree

8th place:Anakin

9th place:Bane

After eggs with bacon with chocolate milk and mixed fruits of blueberries,cherries,strawberries,oranges,bananas,mango,apple,and peaches, everyone went home and enjoyed their candy and put away their no one was a poor sport so everyone got their rightful trophy. A few years later...

Anakin:We had good times didn't we Ahsoka?(Anakin had a photo album with the photos Obi-Wan took at the trick or treating and the ones Luminara and Satine took at the party,between Ahsoka's and his lap.

Ahsoka:Yup,I remember I got 2cd place and you got 8th place.

Anakin: I sucked big time didn't I?

Ahsoka:Yup, but not as bad as Bane,remember how he accidently fell into the apple bobbing barrel trying to get at the bottom and got stuck?

Anakin: (laughs) I remember, Dooku had to put soap between him and the barrel while Windu pulled him out.

Ahsoka:(Ahsoka laughs then sighs a bit)That was sooo funny. I'm so glad Satine took a picture of that,too bad we lost it.

Anakin:Actually Bane took it and hid it.

Obi-Wan comes in.

Obi-Wan: Anakin,Ahsoka, we have to get Bane,he stole some important stradegies and information.

Anakin:Okay.

Ahsoka:(whispering)Do you think we can get that picture?

Anakin: Oh yeah.

* * *

Hope you like it I promise I'll get back to Opps..wrong universe,just wanted to do a halloween story.I don't think anyone ever did a halloween story and posted it for Star Wars the Clone so,tell me! Please Review!Hope you enjoyed it! Later!


End file.
